Imtehaan Pyaar Ka
by Anushka Diya
Summary: This time, I am just a PUBLISHER. This is the story of my sister here, REHA. A Dareya Fiction, Please do read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Hai All,

HAPPY NEW YEAR...

This time I am just publishing my friend, rather sister Reha's story. I own nothing here...

Read and Review...

.

.

 **IMTEHAAN PYAAR KA**

A girl was sitting near her bed her red and swollen eyes are clearly showing that she was crying.  
she povs:- kyun aap mujhse kuch nahin keh paaye daya sir kyun wo saari baatein ankahi reh gayi kyun aap mere nahin ho sake kyun...

suddenly she jerks her head and said:- shreya ye tu kya soch rahi hai tu achhe she janti hai ki tu ab unki nahin ho sakti tu kisi aur ki hai band kar unke bare mein sochna.

and with many difficulties she goes to sleep.

.

 **next morning:**

it was a normal day everyone was present in acid bureau and doing their work except trio daya sir abhijeet sir and acp sir.  
acp sir has gone to attend a conference and abhijeet sir had gone Delhi on a mission and data sir had not come yet.

after sometime acp sir came and everyone greeted him.  
nikhil said: good morning sir  
acp:good morning paused for sometime and then said:daya nahin aaya abhi tak.  
(shreya looked up)  
nikhil said : nahin sir  
acp: thik hai tum apna kam karo.

everyone again engrossed in their work but shreya was getting tensed about I saw her like that and came to him and said :tension mat lo kisi khabri se Milne gaye honge.  
shreya:ma...ma...main kahan tension le rahi hoon data sir jahan bhi honge thik hi honge ...  
purvi :par Maine to data sir ka naam hi nahin liya phir tumhe kaise pasta ki main daya sir ki Banat kar rahi hun ...  
purvi please main janti hun tum kya karne ki koshish kar rahi ho...shreya said  
purvi: jaante hue bhi nahin samajhna chahti ho (and then came to her 's eyes were full of tears.)

suddenly bureau's phone rang and sachin pick up the phone and said:hello cid beaurow ...kya kahan thik hai hum a ate hain kisi chiz ko hath mat lagayega.  
sachin:sir andheri west mein ek larki ka khoon ho gaya hai.  
acp:to chalo chalke dekhte hain kya hua hai

( On the crime spot the team arrived )  
acp : shreya purvi jara lash ko palato. ( shreya and purvi turn the dead body )  
acp: ye to purvi hai...  
shreya and purvi together : purvi...  
acp : haan purvi  
shreya: sir non hai ye purvi  
sachin: data sir ki pahli girlfriend.( shreya and purvi both were shocked )  
acp: purvi iska phone check karo  
purvi: OK sir ( after checking the phone )ye kaise ho sakta Thai  
acp:kya hua purvi ( no response) acp in  
frustration purvi kya hua  
purvi: sir purbi ko last call daya sir ka aaya tha  
acp: kya ( shreya was in more shock )  
sachin sir iske hathon se ye bracelate mila hai sir ye daya sir ka hai  
( shreya was standing in shock )  
acp:iska matlab data yahan par tha wo purbi she nafrat karta tha kahin gusse me usne hi purbi ko...  
shreya : sir aisa nahin ho sakta daya sir kisi ka khoon nahin kar sakte ... kisi ka bhi nahin..  
( and move from there in tears )

.

.

 **So, First Chapter is done, how was it guys?**

 **Do review and let us know...**

 **(** For readers of Humsafar Tu, please give me couple of days, I will update it ;) **)**

 **Take Care..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai All,**

 **sorry for being late...**

 **And thanks a lot for reviews :)**

 **now chapter two...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

shreya move from there in tears and directly go to bureau.

whole day passed but daya didn't come yet. Entire team was in tension and Shreya was really tensed about him. But, no one could understand her pain.

In evening, ACP told everyone to go home and they will discuss the case next day. Shreya and Purvi were in a car and there was complete silence.

Shreya was lost in her thoughts and Purvi was just looking at her. Suddenly their car stopped with a crash sound...

Shreya : kya hua Purvi car kyun ruk gayi...  
Purvi : pata nahin Shreya.. niche utar kar dekhte hain  
Shreya : ok

( both got down from the car )

Purvi : oh no Shreya... ye tyre to kharab ho gayi aur mere paas dusri tyre bhi nahin hai ab kya karein...  
Shreya : purvi mere paas mechanic ka number to hai lekin phir bohut der ho jaayegi.. ek kaam karti hun call karke bol deti hun ki car repair kar ke mere ghar par chod de aur hum walk karke hi ghar chale jate hain... Ghar waise bhi jyada door to nahin hai...  
Purvi : thik hai to chalein..  
Shreya : hmm

They were walking on road and Shreya was still lost. Purvi saw her like that and now she couldn't stop herself and said:-

Purvi: Shreya mat lo itni tension.. sab thik ho jaayega.. daya sir bilkul thik honge.

( her voice brought back Shreya to reality from her thoughts )

Shreya : Sirf main hi nahin daya sir ko lekar sab pareshan hain...  
Purvi : sabki pareshani aur tumhari pareshani me antar hai...

( Shreya understood what she was talking but prentended as she is not understanding. )

shreya : matlab...  
Purvi : kuch nahin.. mera ghar aa gaya, tum achhe se jana... good night.  
Shreya : ok.. good night

after Purvi left, Shreya thought:

'mujhe ek baar daya sir ke ghar jaakar check karna chahiye... shayad wahan se mujhe koi saboot mil jaaye jisse main daya sir ko begunah saabit kar sakoon aur Purbi ke asli katil ko saza dila sakoon...'

And she left for Daya's home. From some distance itself, she saw a car that was crashed near a tree and quickly recognized that car... it was Daya's.

Shreya : daya sir ... daya sir

she ran towards the car with full speed calling his name. She saw Daya on the driving seat and his head was bleeding. She first thought to take him to the hospital, then she decided to take him to his home and she called doctor. she took him to home in his car because his car was not badly effected by the accident.

At home,

Shreya : Daya sir ankhe kholiye sir, please,.. apni ankhe kholiye dekhiye mujhe

after sometime the doctor came treat daya and gave some medicines.

Doctor : chinta ki koi baat nahin hai... sar pe chot lagne ki wajah se behos ho gaye hain thodi der me hosh aajayega.

Shreya : Thank you doctor..

When the doctor left, shreya came and sat near Daya. Her eyes were filled with tears,

Daya in unconciousness : Sh...re...y..a ...

Shreya hold his hand and said : main yahin hun Daya sir yahin hun main ( tears were flowing down through her cheek. )

 **Do labj ki hai**  
 **baat ek hi hai**  
 **phir darmiyaan kyun ruki-ruki**  
 **keh bhi na paaye reh bhi na paaye**  
 **hai bewajah kyun ye bebasi**  
 **tumme hum hain humme tum ho**  
 **kismaton se milte hain do dil yahan**  
 **har kisi ko nahin milta yahan pyaar zindagi mein**  
 **har kisi ko nahin milta yahan pyaar zindagi mein khusnasib hain hum jinko hai mili ye bahar zindagi mein har kisiko nahin milta yahan pyaar zindagi mein ...**

suddenly Daya got his senses and Dhreya left his hand and stood on her place. Daya was shocked to see himself in that condition and Shreya there. He tried to remember something and recollected his accident, then asked,

Daya : shreya tum yahan aur main...  
Shreya : sir pahle aap aram se let jaaiye... aapko rest ki zaroorat hai, main apko sab batati hun..

And she told him about the accident.

Daya : sorry meri wajah se tum...  
Shreya : it's ok sir, isme kisi tarah ki formality ki zaroorat nahin hai... ye mera farz tha... thik hai sir ab ap thodi der aram keejiye, main kuch khane ko lekar aati hun...  
Daya : par ...  
Shreya : par var kuch nahin... aap aram karo.

After sometime shreya came with dinner and both had their dinner.

Shreya : sir aaj aap bureau kyun nahin aaye ...  
Daya : wo...wo main apne ek dost se milne gaya tha  
Shreya : sir wo aaj ...aj hume ek larki ki lash mili thi...

Shreya told him everything.

Daya in shock: kya? Purbi ka khoon ho gaya... haan aaj main Purbi se mila tha, par wo tab tak bilkul thik thi.. aur phir main...main use kyun maroonga main to usse kitne salon se mila bhi nahin... mujhe abhi ACP sir se baat karni hogi...

But Shreya stopped him.

Shreya : nahin sir, aap kahin nahin jayenge... apki tabiyat thik nahin hai aur aap aaj aram karenge...  
Daya : par,  
Shreya : no further discussiosn sir, please.

she was going out from the room. Suddenly her foott struck with an almirah, and some photos of Purbi and Daya fell down. She saw those photos and tears came into her eyes. Hearing the sound, Daya came there.

Daya : are you ok shreya

Shreya wiped her tears fastly.

Shreya : ya i am ok si..r bas ye kuch photos. sorry sir wo...  
Daya : it's ok

when Daya was going back to room, Shreya stopped him by calling him.

Shreya : sir ek baat puchoon kya aap ab bhi purbi ko pasand karte the?

Daya said nothing just looked at Shreya and she fastly moved gaze. Daya left from there.

 **pyaar na ho to zindagi kya hai**  
 **pyaar na ho to bandagi kya hai**  
 **tujhse hi har khusi hai**  
 **tere dum se ashiqui hai maan le**  
 **mil jaaye hum to sab kuch sahi hai**  
 **phir darmiyaan kyun ye bebasi**  
 **tumme hum hain humme tum ho kismaton se milte haindo dil yahan**  
 **har kisiko nahin milta yahan pyaar zindagi mein**

Tears were rolling down on her cheeks.  
Suddenly her phone rang and she saw the caller id, then picked up the call.

shreya on call : Hello, haan Siddharth... nahin bas main aa rahi hun...

Shreya to Daya : Daya sir, I think ab mujhe chalna chahiye...  
Daya : Ok.. Good night...Good night shreya,  
shreya : good night sir and take care...

.

.

 **Wait for next chapter and keep reviewing.**

 **And once again reminding you guys, I am just the publisher :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI ALL,**

 **Sorry 4 being late :(**

 **Keep reading and do review :** )

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After Shreya got a call from Siddharth, she left Daya's house.  
Daya sat on window saw at moon and said to himself:-kaas main tumhe bata sakta shreya ki main kise chahta bun kisse pyaar par kya karoon bohut der kar di na maine ab kuch nahin ho sakta.  
Next day in beauro:-  
Daya enter in beauro all were tensed and Abhijeet was also not there to handle the sir came out from his cabin and saw Daya sir came to Daya and asked:-kahan the kal tum?  
Daya :-sir main wo apne ek dost ke saath tha..  
acp:-kya wo dost Purbi hai  
Daya:-sir...wo...wo main...  
acp :-kya tum kal Purbi se mile the haan ya na  
Daya:- sir ...w..o  
acp (in loud tone):-Daya haan ya na  
Daya :-haan sir main Purbi se mila tha  
acp :- kyun mile the usse  
Daya :-sir usne mujhe phone karke wahan aane ko kaha wo bohut pareshan lag rahi thi isliye main chala gaya..  
acp:-kyun bulaya tha usne  
Daya :- sir wo Purbi ...  
acp :- kyun bulaya tha( in loud tone)  
(all were scared by these all things)  
Daya :-sir Purbi ...Purbi mujhse shadi karna chahti thi

(Shreya look at Daya with blank expressions Daya also look at her but soon remove his gaze) par main

acp :-par tum use maaf nahin kar sakte the isliye maar dala use  
Daya :-nahin sir maine use nahin mara  
acp :-jhooth... tum nafrat karte the Purbi se  
Daya :-haan sir karta tha, lekin maine use nahin mara  
acp :-jab usne tumhe shadi ke liye bola to tumne use mana kiya par jab wo nahin mani to tumhe gussa aa gaya to tumne use...  
"sir daya sir ne aisa kuch nahin kiya"

Shreya said in hurry she was about to say something more but Daya stop her by his eyes

acp turned to her and said: kya matlab hai tumhara

Shreya :-sir...wo mera matlab hai ki abhi hamare paas daya sir ke khilaf koi thosh saboot nahin hai phir aise daya sir ko..

acp:- saboot hai hamare paas daya ka wo bracelet or inn dono ke call records aur agar Daya ko giraftar karne ke liye aur sabooton ki zaroorat hai to wo bhi mil jayenge... agar isne khoon kiya hai to ise saza milni chahiye aur tab tak tum iss case ke saath saath kisi bhi case pe kaam nahin karoge...

(and acp went from there)

every one came to daya

Sachin:-sir hame pura bharosa hai ki aap bilkul nirdosh hain aapne kuch nahin kiya

Purvi :-haan sir or i think hame abhijeet sir ko bhi inform kar dena chahiye wo...

Daya :-nahin abhijeet ko koi kuch nahin batayega wo waise mission ko leke pareshan hoga(and then daya also move from there)

outside beauro:-

"Daya sir"

(Daya turn behind and found Shreya there)

Daya ;- shreya tum yahan

Shreya :-haan sir wo...aap kya karne wale hain

Daya:- pata nahin par katil ko saza to dilani hai na

Shreya:- sir aap jo bhi karo main apki madat karna chahti hun

Daya:-nahin shreya main tumhe inn sab mein nahin daal sakta jo log mujhe fasa sakte hain wo kuch bhi kar sakte hain

Shreya :-i don't know ki kaun kya kar sakta hai aur kya nahin bas main apka saath dena chahti hun aur kuch nahin sunana chahti

(and turn behind Daya came behind her and was about to say when Shreya turned and both collide and lost in each other eyes)

 **labjon se jo tha pare**  
 **khalipan ko jo bhare**  
 **kuch to tha tere mere darmiyaan**  
 **rishte ko kya mor dun**  
 **nata ye ab tod dun ya phir yuhi chod dun darmiyaan**  
 **benam rishta wo.. .2**  
 **bechain karta jo**  
 **ho na sake jo bayan darmiyaan**  
 **darmiyaan darmiyaan darmiyaan darmiyaan**  
 **kuch to tha tere mere darmiyaan**

Daya help shreya to stand properly.

* * *

 **Take Care all and wait 4 next chappy :)**

 **And dear guest, who asked me about posting story, my answer is in the review section :)**


End file.
